food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Laba Congee
Main= |rarity = SR |class = support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Toso |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Ghostern |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Egg Fried Rice |food type = Soup |birthplace = China |birth year = Before 1000 BC |cn name = 腊八粥 |personality = Kind |height = 160cm/ 5ft.3in. |likes1 = Toso |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Erica Mendez |cvjp = Hanazawa Kana |cvcn = Gui Niang (龟娘) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = I will pray for peace. |bio = A young lady that used to be very popular among the people. At one point in time, she was the symbol of harvest and fortune. However, it seems she has lost that symbol now. |food introduction = Laba Congee is a type of congee enjoyed during the Laba festival in China. It is often served during family gatherings and have become a symbol of unity and peace. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Daily Sign In (Feb. & Mar. 2019) |events = *Harvest Season *Daily Sign In *Beach Party *Doll Adventure |power = 1334 |atk = 39 |def = 22 |hp = 411 |crit = 477 |critdmg = 423 |atkspd = 686 |normaltitle = Red Beans Attack Ghost |normal = Laba Congee throws her basket into the air removing all charms & negative effects from her allies and healing all her allies for 23 HP. |energytitle = Congee of Thousand Homes |energy = Laba Congee waves the plum branch in her hand, restoring 177 HP to all teammates and continuously restoring 30 HP per second to them for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Mixed-Flavored Congee of Thousand Homes |link = Laba Congee waves the plum branch in her hand, restoring 212 HP to all teammates and continuously restoring 36 HP per second to them for 3 seconds. |pair = Toso |title1 = Youth Concern |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Old Granny raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = Ah, I didn't expect anyone to remember me... Yes, I'm Laba Congee, and I am awesome! |login = Every day when Master Attendant comes here, I feel like my life is full~ |arena = It doesn't matter if it's a bit cold. I've been this way for thousands of years~ |skill = Get back, evil demons! |ascend = Will my fame also increase as a result? |fatigue = I'm sorry... Perhaps I took too many risks... |recovering = No problem, just wait a moment. |attack = This time I'll make a memorable impression! |ko = They haven't... come back... |notice = Master Attendant, the food is ready. Do you want to eat some laba congee with me? It's very tasty! |idle1 = Alone for so long... but I'm used to it. |idle2 = They still haven't returned? Then... I'll use this opportunity to prepare supplies for the ritual. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Eh? Did you notice my new hair accessory? Well, does it... does it suit me...? |interaction2 = I'm quite unpopular. You can't judge a book by its cover, right? |interaction3 = Oh, this is not a hat. |pledge = Compared to being cherished by you, what'd forgotten years matter? There is nothing that I treasure more. Please, let me be by your side. |intimacy1 = Today, the neighbors asked me to help them drive up ghosts. What an interesting day! |intimacy2 = Are you coming to help with the housework? That's great! I'm a little busy so I can't! |intimacy3 = Of course, I'll listen to you. You're important to me. I never want to make you worry. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Doll Princess |skin quote = Huh? You think I look cute in this? Uh... well... th-- thanks! Hm? My doll is too fierce and I should swap it out? No, no, no, Toso is really gentle! |skin acquire = Beach Party event, Doll Adventure event. |notes = *The Laba Festival is held on the eighth day of the twelfth month of the Chinese calendar, corresponding to January of the Gregorian calendar. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}